What Has He Done?
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: Riff Raff suspects Magenta of being unfaithful. Rated M for violence


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

Her warm blood trickled over his hand. He looked down at it and began to sob uncontrollably. The knife, dripping with blood fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Kneeling down, he pulled her lifeless body across his knee. One hand held underneath her head tangling itself in her wild red hair while the other stroked her pale face.

"What have I done?" He sobbed. "My darling Magenta. Why did I take my anger out on you? It's him I should have been angry at not you."

Magenta's empty, sparkling green eyes stared up at him. He gazed into them for a few moments and looked away, gently closing her eyes with his fingers. His hand wandered over the fatal wound he had given her and then over her stomach.

Riff Raff had not known she was pregnant until her last words had escaped her lips in a whisper.

He sat cradling her limp form and recalled everything that had happened that day...

_Riff Raff was working on some paperwork he had been given by the Queen. Magenta stood at the other side of the room filing the work he had done. He glanced over at her and smiled. Even when she was working she moved gracefully and delicately. She looked over to him when she felt his eyes on her._

_"I love you." She mouthed._

_"Love you too." He replied._

_As she blew him a kiss, De Lordy, the Queen's cousin, walked into the room._

_"Hello Magenta. You look so sexy in that uniform." De Lordy smirked._

_He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Magenta hissed and threw them off her._

_"Don't touch me you disgusting pig." She snarled._

_"Oh come on Magenta. You know that's not what you said last night." He chuckled._

_"I'd never do anything with you." She spat._

_De Lordy laughed and then glanced over at Riff Raff._

_"Oh I see. Yes keep it quiet in front of your darling brother. Don't want him finding out about our little affair do we? Oops sorry, didn't mean to let that come out." He smiled._

_"We've never had an affair. I wouldn't touch you with an eight foot pole. I love him and would never hurt him." She growled._

_Magenta lifted her hand to slap De Lordy across the face when a messenger walked in._

_"Magenta, the Queen wishes to speak with you." He announced._

_Magenta walked over to Riff Raff and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him passionately and then broke away._

_"I'll see you later my love. I have some exciting news." She whispered in his ear._

_"See you later. I'm missing you already." He smiled back._

_She stroked his cheek and then with one last disgusted look at De Lordy, she left the room with the messenger._

_"Your sister certainly has a temper doesn't she?" De Lordy laughed._

_"Only with people she doesn't like." He replied._

_"Oh she doesn't like me? Well, I think you're wrong there." De Lordy smirked._

_"Really? I don't think so." Riff Raff snarled. "What makes you so sure she likes you?"_

_"Why don't you ask her about last night? When she was meant to be working late. That is what she told you?" De Lordy smiled._

_"Yes and I believe her." Riff Raff growled._

_"Poor Riff Raff. You're so gullible. Do you really think your sister would stick with you when she could have any guy she wanted? She's got guys drooling over her." De Lordy scoffed._

_Riff Raff stood staring at De Lordy._

_"She still wouldn't be unfaithful." Riff Raff said, unsure of his words._

_"Don't you get it? She's only with you because she feels sorry for you. She prefers me you know. Well, that's what she said." De Lordy winked._

_The pen in Riff Raff's hands snapped as he shook with rage._

_"Get out." He growled._

_"Ok. Don't get angry at the truth." De Lordy laughed._

_Riff Raff glared at him as he left the room. He threw the broken pieces of pen across the room. Was what De Lordy said really true? Was Magenta bored of him? Did she just pity him?_

_He'd always loved her more than anything. She'd said she'd loved him but did she mean it? Then he realised. This was most likely true. He had always showed her and told her he loved her more than she did._

_Anger washed over him again. Why hadn't she just said something to him? How dare she be unfaithful to him?_

_The knife in his desk drawer seemed to scream at him to pick it up. He'd always had it for protection but never intended to actually use it. He picked it up and stormed out of the room._

_Making his way to the chamber at the end of the corridor, his breathing became faster and deeper. He threw the door open and saw his target standing with their back to the door, sorting out some papers._

_Magenta turned and beamed._

_"Riffy. What are you doing back so early? Oh, that doesn't matter. I've missed you so much." She smiled. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. When he didn't respond, she broke away and frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"Everything. Magenta do you love me? I mean really love me." He whispered, avoiding eye contact with her._

_"Of course I do. I love you more than I've loved anyone before and I always will."_

_"What about De Lordy?" He demanded._

_"De Lordy? Riff Raff you know I can't stand that man. He's so big headed and an obnoxious pig who can't keep his hands to himself." Magenta spat._

_"Don't lie to me Magenta." Riff Raff sighed._

_"What?" She gasped._

_"I said don't lie to me." He bellowed._

_Magenta backed away from him, eyes wide with fright._

_"Riff Raff I'm not -"_

_"Shut up you little whore." He spat._

_She pressed herself up against the wall behind her and shook from head to toe, never taking her green eyes off his blazing ones. She looked down at his hand and saw the glistening knife held tightly in it. Gasping loudly, she looked back up into his eyes._

_"Please. Riff Raff please believe me." She begged._

_"How can I believe you? All these years you've been telling me you love me and it's been a lie." He argued._

_"I've never lied to you and I'm not lying now." She cried._

_"Well, what about last night? You told me you were working late but you were with him weren't you?" He spat._

_"Well yes I was with him but not in that way. We work in the same department so he had to work late too." She explained._

_"I don't believe you." Riff Raff mumbled._

_"Riff Raff please. I love you." She sobbed._

_"You don't though. You don't love me, you never have and you never will. I probably would have been ok with it but you've led me on for so many years. You made me believe that you loved me." He said as calm as he could though tears of anger, but also sadness, trickled down his cheeks._

_Magenta's face was wet through with tears and she couldn't stop shaking._

_"No. I haven't led you on. I do love you. I know I should've have shown it more often but I just didn't know how. I'll try harder Riff Raff I really will. Please. Give me another chance." She begged._

_Riff Raff's hands shook and for a moment he wanted to drop the knife and kiss her and tell her he believed her. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he covered his ears with his hands._

_"Stop it. Shut up. I can never believe you. I'm not as gullible as you think I am. I will not let you and De Lordy laugh at me and pity me any longer. I bet you enjoyed that didn't you. When you two were together, getting cosy and talking about me and laughing at how blind I've been." He shouted._

_"Riff Raff I have not been getting cosy with De Lordy." She growled back._

_"I'm sick of your lies Magenta." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm sick to death of you lying." He bellowed._

_"Y-y-you're scaring me." She whispered._

_"Just shut up. I love you Magenta. I'm sorry it had to come to this." He sighed._

_"Riff Raff. No!" She screamed._

_Riff Raff brought the knife as far back as he could and then swung it forward and stabbed it into her stomach. She screamed in agony as he pulled the knife out. As she fell to the floor, she grabbed hold of Riff Raff's shirt and pulled him down with her. Her eyes were wide with fright and a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. He knelt down beside her and ripped her hands away from him._

_"Get off me." He snarled._

_"Riff Raff...I'm...argh...baby." She whispered._

_Her face was twisted in pain but she never took her eyes off his._

_"What?" He gasped._

_"I'm...pregnant...it's...yours...I love you." She whispered._

_Her eyes half closed as he stood up in shock. She stopped writhing in pain and her arms fell limp at her side. Her last words echoed around the room and his mind._

He looked down at her lying in his arms. Lifting her head up gently, he kissed her still warm lips and knew she had told him the truth.

"I love you too. Magenta I'm so sorry. God what have I done?" He cried. "I believe you darling. I do. I'm so stupid. De Lordy. I'll kill him."

Shifting Magenta's body so she lay on the floor, he stood up and picked up his knife. He stormed out of the room in search of De Lordy.

He didn't have to look very far. De Lordy was in the next room, the dining room, waiting for dinner.

"Hey Riff Raff, seen your gorgeous sister yet?" He smirked.

"You...you liar...she never slept with you. You made me believe...she's dead because of you." Riff Raff bellowed.

"What? Why is she – oh my God. Riff Raff I'm so sorry I really didn't mean -"

"Shut up. I've had enough of your apologies. You've gone too far this time." Riff Raff hissed.

"I didn't mean to -"

Riff Raff drove the knife into his stomach and pulled it out. De Lordy looked at him in utter shock and fell to the floor. Riff Raff knelt down beside him and stabbed him again and again, letting his anger take control of him.

When De Lordy lay still and totally mutilated, he ran back into his and Magenta's room. He walked over to her body, lay down beside her and cradled her. He didn't care that he was lying in a pool of her blood. Looking down at the knife in his hand, he came to a decision.

"We'll be with each other always." He whispered.

He plunged the knife into his heart and hissed in pain.

In seconds he was dead. His arm was wrapped around her while the other still held the knife.


End file.
